


Faramir Your Dice Are Broken!

by jcrycolr3wradc



Series: Humans are Nerds [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: D&D first world problems, F/M, What you dont see is Arwen rolling her eyes, nerds, next week they play Magic the Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual Nerd Problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faramir Your Dice Are Broken!

“Faramir your dice are broken.” Boromir announced as he looked at his little brothers roll.

“You can’t break dice. They are not intended to be broken.” Eowyn said.

“Well then, explain how on earth he has not managed to roll over 8 in two months.” Boromir asked grabbing a piece of pizza from the box. Faramir groaned and let his forehead drop onto the table. Eowyn gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“What did he roll?” Aragorn shouted from upstairs.

“A bloody four.” Faramir yelled back.

“Are you serious?” Aragorn tromped back down the stairs, he held another pizza box and a six pack. “Faramir, your dice are broken.”

“That’s what I said!” Boromir said.

“We are never gonna get anywhere in combat until you can hit something.” Aragorn sat down, looking down at the board.

“He could be a wizard.” Eowyn piped up, grabbing her own pizza.

“It’ll take him forever to get up to level.” Aragorn said shaking his head, frowning.

“Excuse me? I don’t recall being spoken for.” Faramir snapped, looking between his girlfriend and Aragorn.

“Sorry, hero.” Eowyn kissed his temple. Boromir muttered,

“Oh god please get a room this time.”

“Can we focus? I’d like to go home before 4am tonight.” Aragorn said, digging in his bag for his own box of dice. “Faramir, just use mine tonight. We’ll figure something else out later. Maybe yours just got badly tumbled in the machine.”

Faramir carefully inspected the dice before rolling. He let out a satisfied noise at the respectable 16 on the 20 sided die and the 7 on the 10 sider.

“Good, now where were we?” Aragorn took a sip of coke before looking at his DM notes. “Ah yeah, in the mines…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is an actual thing. And I'm going to write an entire series based on the idea of the humans being nerds.


End file.
